


color*iz

by pinkwonyoung



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwonyoung/pseuds/pinkwonyoung
Summary: izone drabbles





	1. 52 words (1-3)

1 - slow dancing (chaeyeon/sakura)

 

“so,” chaeyeon started, “you don’t know how to slow dance?” sakura slowly nodded, looking down at her feet. chaeyeon took her hand in hers, pulling her close. “you ready to learn?” she nodded. “follow me.” chaeyeon started humming a tune, similar to that of a waltz. and slowly, she started to move.

  
  


2 - say hi (wonyoung/yujin)

 

plopping down on yujin’s bed, wonyoung laughed as yujin glared at her. placing her hand on yujin’s thigh, she looked up at her with shining eyes, smiling brightly. 

“yes, wonyoung?” yujin asked, fake annoyance laced her voice. 

“just wanted to say hi,” she giggled. yujin stifled a laugh, wonyoung was too cute.

 

3 - kiss (hitomi/nako)

 

“i like you a lot,” hitomi whispered, her forehead pressed to nako’s. nako giggled.

“i like you a lot, too,” she whispered back, nuzzling her nose on hitomi’s nose. hitomi laughed quietly. nako moved away to press a kiss to her forehead, her nose and her cheeks, then finally on her lips


	2. 47 words (4-6)

4 - dances (eunbi/chaeyeon)

 

“so, dance battle?” eunbi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“no, thank you. you know i’d let you win,” chaeyeon laughed. eunbi sighed.

“you  _ never  _ do dance battles with me,” she whined. chaeyeon shook her head, a smile forming on her face. eunbi huffed. “please.”

“okay, let’s go, then.”

 

5 - hot chocolate (minju/yujin)

 

a happy sigh escaped yujin’s lips after she had taken a sip from her mug. 

“you make really good hot chocolate, minju!” yujin said after taking another sip. she sighed again. 

“thank you, yujin, that means a lot,” laughed minju as she sat down next to yujin.

 

6 - wake up (yena/yuri)

 

“hey, sleepy head,” yena whispered, poking yuri’s cheek. yuri buried her face into yena’s shoulder. “time to wake up.”

“don’t want to,” yuri grumbled, snuggling closer to yena. 

“c’mon, cutie, you have to,” yena sighed. 

“absolutely not,” yuri huffed. yena started shifting away. “please stay with me.”


End file.
